bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Blue Home of the Brave (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Big Blue Home Of The Brave", Season 4, episode 31, 151st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo Likes Her Helmet Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin (Ojo enters with a helmet on.) Ojo: Wow. Miss Maxwell Signs Tutter for Singing {Scene: Mouse School} Ojo's Bicycle Brave, You're Braver Than You Know and What Do You Think? {The word "Brave" appears in front of Bear's body. It has 5 red letters.} Bear: {reads the word aloud} "Brave". {An animated castle appears, alongside a knight fighting a green dragon.} {An animated woman appears as a superhero, holding the Earth.} Bear: Yeah, Being Brave is the best. But what do you think? What makes you brave? Hmm? What Do You Think? Tutter Becomes Scared / Gets Forced to Sing by Bear and the Others Bear: Wow, you guys sure are really Being Brave. Tutter: BEAR!!!!! Bear: Hey, That sounds like Tutter. Come on. (Cut to: Kitchen) Shadow's Story {Cut to: The Big Blue House - It is nighttime. Scene shows Bear reading a book on the couch in the middle of the night. Bear closes the book up.} Bear (closes the book): Ah, the classic. (puts it down) When you're reading a good book, you can lose track of time. (yawns, interrupted by female laugh.) Did you hear that? (A laugh is heard again, and places each hand in his ear.) That sounds like Shadow. (gets out of his couch) Maybe if we look real hard, and sing a song; she'll might appear. (starts to sing in the key of F) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (goes around the couch) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where is oh where Shadow? ♪ (camera pans way further) ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (shouts under the ceiling) Shadow! (Shadow appears on the ceiling and laughs.) Shadow: I'm up here, Bear. Bear: Oh, (chuckles) Hello there, Shadow. What have you been up to today? Shadow: Oh, I just came up with a great new trick, Bear. Watch this. (balances her arm, and falls) Bear: Oh, Shadow, are you okay? Shadow: (stands up) Oh, yes. I'm fine, Bear. I still need to workout it though. Bear: Well, before you do, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Of course I do, Bear. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) Cowboy Flounder was his name Cowboy Flounder-Yep. That's me! Shadow: Herding cattle was his game *cows moo* Out the fish ride he rode with them, it's the call he don't want his own Cowboy Flounder-No, I didn't. Shadow: Some folks laugh, but only a few Old Man-*laughs* That fish cowboy. *Cowboy Flounder shows up quickly* Sorry, Flounder. I didn't mean to bab. Bye! *he scoots* Shadow: He rides with his guts Sheriff: He sure has a lot of guts! Shadow: You seem to know it's true Cowboy Flounder-Yep, a fish has gotta do what a fish has gotta do. Shadow: As crazy as the story may seem *cows moo* He was the best cowboy when it came to cross on the stream Cowboy Flounder-*laughs* What's the matter? Y'all afraid to get your feet wet? *chuckles* Just be yourself, little partner. That's real courage! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story, Shadow. Bear Makes Tutter Sing Better Tomorrow {Cut to: Kitchen - Tutter is wearing a night cap and a blanket. Bear approaches.} Tutter Finally Sung! {Cut to: The Big Blue House - It is now changed from nighttime to daytime.} Tutter Tells the Others / Bear Makes Ojo Ride the Bike Again Luna Tells Bear About a Brave Day / The Goodbye Song {Night falls in} {Cut to Bear laughing, touching the red stairway circle.} Bear: (laughs) (sighs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (Bear went upstairs to the balcony, he saw Luna rising above.} Bear: Hey, there's Luna now. Hello, Luna. What are you up to tonight? Luna: Ah. Why, Hello, Bear. I was just watching the world turn under the glow of my light. Bear: Oh, and we're glad you're up there, Luna. Luna: (chuckles) So, how was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Ojo and Tutter were brave today, Luna. Luna: Oh, what did they do, Bear? Bear: Ojo rode her bike without training wheels. Luna: Ah. Bear: And Tutter sang a solo. Luna: Oh, my, my. Oh. I should know hard to say I'm the Moon after all. Bear: Yeah, they're feeling so Brave now, Luna. Luna: Being Brave is a big part of growing up and is one of the best feelings of all. Bear: Yeah, True, Luna, True. I wonder what they'll do next. Luna: Well, Bear, I'd better be going, but the sky's the limit and I don't want everyone wondering where the children went. Bear: Well, sure, Luna, but, say speaking of Brave, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style together, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic Afraid Not style) Well, thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. And the next time you want to try something new, remember, I believe in you and so should you. See ya' soon. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) By the Way. This Bear is proud of you, because you are really Brave. And I'll be right here, waiting for you and ready to play. Bye-bye. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts